


It Happened One Night

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DVD rental place didn't have the DVD for the seventh day in a row and Garen's patience was officially at zero. Luckily, the guy who rented it out was returning it that day. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

“Seriously? It's been a whole week! I need this DVD! My test is tomorrow for god's sake! Can you just tell me the guy's name who borrowed it? I'll just go to their house and watch it there!”

“I'm very sorry, sir, there's nothing we can do. Every store in town is out of the film. I understand you're upset, but I can't change that it just isn't here.”

Garen was seething in rage. This stupid film class was the worst decision he'd made so far in his college career. He needed an extracurricular credit and had been told by a fellow frat brother that this class was a blow-off. And sure, it seemed easy enough; if you could get a hold of the content.

The teacher had assured the students that the local rental place had enough copies of the DVD and Garen had foolishly believed her. His moral compulsions stopped him from just downloading everything, so here he was, day seven, seething in rage over a DVD he couldn't find.

A man about his height stepped in the front door, a small pile of DVD boxes in his hand. He set them down and Garen finally spotted what he'd been looking for.

He snatched it from the stack and handed it to the dumbstruck employee.

“Let me check it out. Now.”

“We have to check it back into the system and clean it. It'll be at least an hour before-”

“Listen, I've waited long enough for this. Just let me check it out and I'll be on my way.”

However, the stranger who had brought it in snatched it from Garen's grasp, glaring at him.

“Don't be an asshole,” The dark headed man growled out.

This only proceeded to get Garen to divert his anger onto him. “Look, their policy is a five day return. I was promised this more than a week ago. Maybe _you_ shouldn't be an asshole.”

“No, you look, kid. This guy is just trying to do his job. You want to watch the flick so bad, here,” He shoved the box into Garen's hands. “Pay my late fees when you return it.”

“You fucking-” Garen's was boiling, anger readying him for a fight.

“I'm going to have to call security if you two continue,” The employee interrupted nervously.

Realizing how ridiculous it would be to hit the guy, Garen straightened and exited the building. For some reason, the stranger was following him shortly after, smiling darkly. Garen ignored him when he gave him a pointed glance; he really didn't have time to start a fight with some idiot who couldn't return his DVDs on time.

 

The test was rougher than he had thought it would be and that made him worry. Of course, what was worse was the rental place didn't have his next DVD either.

“You're kidding me,” Garen grumbled to the employee, fishing out a significant chunk of change to pay off the late fee on the DVD he'd returned. It wasn't even his damn account the movie was under. For some reason that douche-bag from the previous instance was there too. This day was just fantastic. He walked himself out before he came to blows with that guy just out of spite.

“Hey kid,” A deep voice called out as he exited. Turning, Garen realized the guy had followed him out of the store.

“What film were you looking for this time?”

“Rear Window,” Garen spat, not really wanting to associate with this dude.

This guy had the gall to laugh. “I think I'm your problem,” He said. “I have that one at home.”

Crossing his arms, Garen tried to not get exasperated. “Do I need to pay your late fee to be able to borrow that one too?”

“Nah, just come over.”

“How about you just turn your DVDs in on time?”

“I rented it yesterday. I have two more days.”

His test for this movie was tomorrow. “Where do you live?”

“You can follow me,” He smiled smugly, pulling his keys from his pocket. Garen got in his truck and followed the guy to a nice neighborhood and a one story house. For a moment, he really wondered why he had ever thought this was a good idea, but he needed to see this damn movie.

Plus he was already here.

Following the stranger inside, Garen realized he didn't even know this guy's name.

At least the entertainment system was amazing. Shit, how big even was this television?

“Sixty-five inch?”

“Seventy,” The other guy corrected. “Are you old enough to drink?”

Garen sneered, “Yeah, fuck you.”

A beer came flying from the kitchen; Garen caught it.

“You sure are a rude brat.”

“Just put in the damn movie. My test is tomorrow.”

“Test?” The guy was setting up the television, popping in the DVD. Even from this distance, Garen could recognize the rental covering. What was worse was he could tell there was an entire pile of white covered DVDs. This guy was chronically late at returning DVDs. That didn't bode well.

“For my class. Film history?” Garen took a swig of the beer. Dry and bitter, just what he liked.

“Sounds like a blow-off class.”

“It's supposed to be,” He replied, the blare of the television making him flinch. “By the way, what's your name?”

“Darius,” The dark headed guy turned back, heading to join him on the couch, remote in hand. “Yours?”

“Garen.”

“College frat boy? And what, let me guess, you just turned twenty-one?”

“Twenty-two. Asshole.”

“But a frat boy, though. What sorority, I mean. Fraternity do you belong to?”

“Alpha Phi Delta. Why do you care?”

“Just like knowing I'm right,” Darius smiled smugly. Garen was aware his frat had a reputation for being full of rich, snobby guys. Not that he could say much. He knew his financial status had secured his spot.

The film started and Garen found it... insufferable, to say the very least. All that redeemed the experience was Darius' occasional and quite insightful commentary in various places. By the time the film ended, Garen was assured that if he had watched this by himself he would have never gathered as much information as he had with this guy's company.

“What are the other films on your syllabus?”

“I don't know,” Garen answered truthfully. Darius glared.

“Shouldn't you figure that out beforehand? So you can rent the movies ahead of time?”

“I'm busy,” Which was also not a lie. Between football, his fraternity and actual school work, Garen was surprised he even had time to rush out and buy lunch.

“Figure out the list,” Darius ordered, jotting his number on a piece of scrap paper. “And then let me know. I might still have them,” He gestured at his pile with a laugh.

“Or you could just return those,” Garen returned, crossing his arms irritably.

“Let me know what's on the list, Garen.”

“Okay,” Garen responded without thinking; it rather surprised him.

He drove home and made some quick notes for the test the next day. Even he could tell the difference while taking the exam; Darius' comments had made a real difference. It was on this note that he kept his word and texted Darius the syllabus.

 

Three of the ten remaining movies Darius had already rented and were safely stockpiled at his house. Begrudgingly, Garen continued to go there; it was easier than complaining to the rental place's staff. Besides, Darius always had beer and was never opposed to sharing.

“Citizen Kane,” Darius announced, putting it into the player. “You really haven't seen this one before?”

“No,” Garen replied, leaning into the couch. He'd gotten used to coming here and even had a favorite spot to sit.

“Feet off the coffee table.”

“You do it,” He declared pointedly, not moving his feet.

“Yes, but I live here and you don't. Feet off,” Darius shoved at his ankles while he sat down. Just as soon as he was comfortable, he propped his own feet onto the table.

“You're a dick.”

It was another movie Garen didn't much care for (to be fair, his type of film usually needed explosions for him to like it). Luckily, Darius had a great deal of input and insight and once more Garen was kind of relieved things had worked out how they had. He just kept his notebook out now during movies and just took notes.

“What do you do for a living that allows you so much time for movies?” Garen asked as the film ended, the pile by his television still really high.

“I wouldn't be returning them so late if I had time for them all, Garen.”

“Then why rent so many?”

“For when I do have a lot of time, I know I won't be bored.”

Garen sighed; he really considered it pretty shit logic. He honestly would have thought it hoarder logic, but the guy didn't seem to keep anything else in large quantities. And really, maybe six rental DVDs didn't make him crazy.

“Well, whatever.” Darius looked him over as Garen lounged on the couch. “Guess I should go,” Garen added, slowly standing.

“You could come over to for things other than old movies, if you wanted.”

The quick addition surprised Garen, but he could literally think of no other reason to see this guy. “No, I think I'll continue to use you for your DVD collection.”

Darius chuckled, “Alright then, Garen. Goodnight.”

 

When the midterm approached however, Garen texted Darius for a study session. The midterm was over the five movies he had already seen and he really didn't remember them as well as he would have liked. Also, football practice was driving him crazy and he just did not have the time to focus on this class. Darius agreed, inviting him over once more.

“How will beer help me study?” Garen questioned when Darius handed him one.

“As if you study without it.”

With a shrug, Garen couldn't protest. “Might as well order pizza too.”

“If you're paying.”

Pulling his phone forward, Garen punched in the order. At the address however, he slowed. “What is your actual address?”

Laughing, Darius gave him the full details. “You seriously don't know?”

“I just followed you the first time and didn't forget where it was after that.”

“Are you passing your classes?”

“Is that a barb at my intelligence? Cause, yeah, I am. I'm on the dean's list or whatever that shit is.”

“And the football team?”

Garen had forgotten he'd mentioned football, so Darius' comment threw him off slightly. He was surprised how well Darius remembered what he'd said. Most people didn't listen to him that deeply.

“Yeah...”

“And a fraternity. You sure are involved in a lot.”

“I like being busy,” Garen mumbled at his beer can, then went to tug out all his study materials.

They began to work through things, Darius also doing something on his laptop at the same time. It was in this comfortable quiet that the pizza arrived.

He tipped the guy pretty well and then carried in the two boxes. To his surprise, Darius ate almost as much as he did, both easily putting away half of the pizzas.

“You eat like a slob,” Darius said, passing him a napkin.

“Whatever, you ate just as much as I did.”

“No, I mean you have food on your face,” He gestured to the corner of his own lip.

Wiping his face, Garen asked, “Did I get it?”

“No,” Snatching another napkin, Darius pressed the paper into the corner of Garen's lip, finally getting the sauce off of his lip. “There.”

Of course, now they were closer than Garen could remember them ever being and it was bizarre to say the least. Darius looked him in the eye, both just observing one another, before stepping back and trashing the napkin. Garen was surprised to realize he'd been holding his breath; he quickly brushed that aside and dove right back into studying.

 

The test went way better than he expected and Garen had already texted Darius about the next movie. They already had a time to meet up and everything.

“I practically live at your place,” He'd sent jokingly to Darius one day.

Normally, Darius punched back a reply within minutes of getting a text. This reply was more than a day later.

“In my nightmares.”

“What, needed a whole day to think of a response?”

“Some of us have jobs, brat.”

“Wow. You work? I thought you just watched shitty old movies.”

Garen chuckled to himself and then punched another; “Or just hoard DVDs. Not sure which.”

“You think you're really funny, don't you?” Darius sent back.

“Hilarious.”

“Don't you have a test you should be studying for?”

And realizing he actually _did_ have a test he should be studying for, Garen put the phone down for a while. Until it started buzzing.

“Hello?”

“You can't come over tomorrow.”

“Why, girlfriend finally wanting to spend the night?”

“Seriously? The best insult you can think of is that I'm going to get laid?”  
“Are you going to get laid? Congratulations! Is this your first time?”

“You piece of shit-” Garen could hear him suck in a breath of air in anger. “I have work. Would Saturday be okay, or should I drive to your college now and kick your ass?”

“Hah, as if you could take me.”

“I bet I could.”

“Sure, Saturday is fine.”

“Great, see you then.” The line went dead.

For a strange few moments, Garen smiled at the phone, having enjoyed the conversation. Then he felt weird about it, put the phone aside and buried himself in study material.

 

Saturday came quickly, Friday almost handing him his own ass after the exam in Chemistry. The more the semester wore on, the more shitty Garen considered his schedule. Feeling a bit bummed, he packed up his backpack and went to Darius' apartment.

“Do the Right Thing?” Darius asked, opening the door.

“Yep, that's next on the list.”

The sex scene in the movie felt... weird to watch, sitting next to Darius on the couch, beer in hand. Garen really struggled to take notes through the film as Darius was unusually quiet throughout.

“Anything in specific you think I should jot down?” He looked down to half a page of notes, feeling a bit concerned. Normally there were two or more pages worth of crap Darius had pointed out (or things he himself had noted).

“No,” Darius answered, not particularly looking at him.

“You just not in a good mood today, or what?”

“It's been a really shitty work week and yeah, I'm fucking tired.”

“I could have come some other time. Or not at all, whatever,” Garen replied, irritated.

Though it seemed even stranger when Darius didn't respond, sighing angrily and grabbing another beer.

“Pass me another. Let's put on something worth watching,” Garen said suddenly, looking at the stack of DVDs, which was nearby Darius' actual DVD collection. Pulling Armageddon, Garen put it into the player for Darius, already settling back onto his couch.

“Get your own beer.”

Shrugging, Garen went and grabbed himself another can. Back on the couch, he flopped into it, hit play and watched a movie with Darius that for once, he too could comment on. Both were arguing, laughing, and really getting involved in the movie. It was as the credits were rolling that Garen realized he liked doing this; he liked hanging out with Darius.

The feeling was really uncomfortable.

“Well, I have another test this next week,” Garen began, standing to leave. “Text me if you have free time to watch the others.”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“Thank you. For tonight,” Darius repeated, expression still stern but sitting up straight on the couch, watching Garen's response.

“No sweat. Armageddon's a great movie for stress relief, so yeah. No problem,” Even Garen felt like he was rambling.

Darius walked him to the door and Garen took his leave. For a moment, he almost turned around to see if he was watching him walk to the car. But he thought better of it and drove away without turning back.

 

Somewhere in the week, Garen realized he was looking forward to getting texts from Darius. Like, really looking forward to them; like 'check his phone every five minutes or less,' level excited. When his frat brothers started teasing him and asking who the lucky girl was, he put his finger on the problem.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

So when it finally did ping with a text, he checked the phone, read it, was halfway through a response before setting the phone down and having a small crisis.

Liking dudes wasn't a big deal. He knew guys that did... It didn't change anything about him, right? Besides, maybe he just thought of the guy as a friend. A good friend. That he'd had maybe had a sex dream or two about. No big deal...

“How's Wednesday?” The text read. Garen had no idea what film he was even supposed to be watching next.

“I've got practice that night. Got time any other day?”

“Friday morning and Sunday night.”

“Sunday. See you then.” He'd already punched it and sent it before he could worry on how he was coming across any further.

Nothing else came though, and that was that.

 

Sunday came and Garen found himself surprisingly nervous; in a stupid way too, since it made him forget to bring his notebook. And all of his other shit, too.

“Not taking notes this time?” Darius asked as Garen entered empty handed.

“I forgot all my shit at the frat house and I'm not going back to get it. They already think I'm trying to lay some chick that helps me study. I'd rather they thought I was doing something else for once.”

“I'm not a chick.”

“And I'm not trying to lay you either,” Garen concluded, striding past Darius into the living room. He was going to do his best to push how he felt into a form he preferred. One where this was just some mutually beneficial movie watching _thing,_ or whatever this was.

Until, it dawned on him as he sat down, in what way _was_ this mutually beneficial? Garen didn't do anything for Darius, besides show up, drink his beer and use his television. Suddenly, everything felt all wrong (though, he reminded himself, he had paid this guy's fucking tab. It had been a fairly significant number at that, but still...).

Even as he pondered it, Darius was walking to the kitchen, pulling beers from the fridge and setting up the film for them.

“Why do we still do this?” Garen asked suddenly, Darius opening the DVD case.

“What do you mean?” He sat back on his heels, turning around to see Garen's face.

“I mean, you could just give me the DVDs and just ignore me. Why do we still meet up like this?”

“Do you not want to anymore?” Darius asked.

“No, I mean, it just seems weird, don't you think?”

“No?” He looked annoyed.

“Never mind,” Garen grumbled, putting his beer to his lips, taking a long swig. Trying to decipher what this meant was never going to happen.

Then the movie started and Garen could hardly hear a word. Darius had brought him some printer paper and a pen, insistent that he still take notes. Garen tried, but it was just not happening; his mind was just somewhere else.

Pausing the movie, Darius gave Garen a pointed look. “What's wrong with you tonight? I know you're not paying attention to the movie, but don't ignore what I'm telling you.”

“What?” Garen glared at Darius. “You're not the fucking movie God. I could use the internet to learn just as much as you tell me.”

For some reason, this seemed to anger Darius. “Then why do you come here, Garen?”

“I-” The fight left him. “I don't know. You're kind of like a friend now, you know?”

Darius snorted.

“Man, whatever,” Garen grumbled, standing.

Snatching his wrist, Darius shook his head, “No, stay. It's fine.” He was smiling in his usual cocksure manner.

“Then start the movie back up.”

“Sit down first.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Just fucking sit down.”

“I'm not going to-” With a stiff tug, Darius jerked him down onto the couch, making him fall onto Darius. His elbow landed dangerously between Darius' spread legs. With an indignant noise, Garen started to right himself. But for just a moment, he looked up to Darius from below and felt a quick hot surge all the way down to his toes.

He moved a shit ton quicker then, putting himself into his normal spot on the couch far faster.

The movie started up again just as soon as he settled back down and Garen was grateful. It helped distract him from the thoughts that swam into his mind about Darius' above him...

Without thinking about it, he shook his head randomly, and Darius gave him a glance.

“It's nothing.”

Darius gave a little shrug in reply.

And nothing was what he was determined to keep it.

 

Things kind of moved along as they usually did, and before he even knew it, he was watching the last movie of the semester with Darius.

As the credits rolled, Garen turned to Darius, “Well, it's been fun.”

“Has it?” Darius shot back, cocking an eyebrow.

“Has it not?” Garen glared now.

“It could have ended a little better.”

“I'm lost now.”

Darius grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. Fumbling, Garen couldn't quite get a hold on anything and just ended up pressed against Darius' lips for a couple seconds. He finally found his balance just as Darius was pushing him back into more of a seated position again.

“Well?”

“What the hell?” Garen questioned, rubbing the back of his wrist across his mouth. Darius tasted like beer and the spicy chicken wings they'd shared earlier. He really wanted to kiss him again, but...

“As if you haven't wanted to fuck me for months now.”

“I have no interest in you, you fucking douche.”

“You spend a lot of time lying to yourself, don't you?”

“I don't lie to myself. Fuck you.” This conversation was not going well in his mind. None of this was going well. He found his feet and stormed towards the door.

Darius followed, leaning against the doorway as he plodded to his truck.

“Garen.”

Against everything, he turned. Darius was smiling, “It was fun.”

The rush of adrenaline from that dark smile kept him up all night.

 

Of all the ridiculous things to miss, he missed the text messages most. Not a single message came through after that night and the final was only days away. This was his second to last semester, Spring finally bringing his graduation. However, studying for everything at the frat house turned out to be a serious error.

Everyone was being _so_ fucking loud today. Garen gave up, packed his shit up, and left for the coffee house down the street. The fates did hate him though; Darius was there, too.

Turning on his heel just after getting inside would probably look pretty stupid. Besides, he really didn't like to study at the library. This place was always deserted and quiet before nine pm. Other than Darius, he was the only occupant. Sucking it up, he went and placed his order, sat in a seat as far away as possible and set his stuff up to study. His personal peace last thirty minutes.

“When's the final?”

He looked up as he responded, “Friday.”

“Are you prepared?”

“Guess I'll find out.”

There was silence for a few moments, then Darius pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

“Want me to help you study?”

“Look, Darius, I'm not interested in-”

“Doesn't mean we can't still know one another, does it?” Dark eyes locked onto his own.

Garen felt his mouth open to form some quick and witty response, but it never came. Finally, he closed it and just sighed. “Yeah, sure. You already have my number. We can watch movies that don't suck.”

“They were classics, Garen. Without them, none of the movies you consider good would even exist.”

“That's one way to look at it.”

“I promise you that's how your teacher sees it.”

“Well, if you're gonna just decide to join me, help me out with this shit,” Garen flipped his book around, gesturing at one of the questions. After reading it, Darius began to explain what it was asking and what the answer would be.

Turned out, Darius knew more than just movies and Garen tapped his brain for all of his classes, the cafe slowly filling up as nine approached.

“I should go,” He grumbled, noting the volume of the shop increasing.

“My door is always open.”

“Heh, thanks, but there's a party tonight anyway. Gotta start finals week the right way.”

“Tomorrow's a dead day then?”

“Yep,” Garen smiled, grabbing his stuff. “See you later.”

With a nod from Darius, Garen took his leave.

 

Friday's test came and went, with a text message from Darius around the time the class normally ended.

“How did it go?”

“I think it went well.”

“Awesome.”

Realizing he didn't want the conversation to just end, he decided to add a bit more.

“Want go get drinks somewhere tonight?” After all, it was a Friday night.

There was a solid pause between the reply.

“Or we could just watch a movie you actually like tomorrow.”

“I'll bring one over,” Garen punched in, smiling. Then he shook the smile away; he was the one who had decided this wouldn't mean anything. It was his job to keep to it that way.

 

His dreams were very vivid the night prior to seeing Darius. They didn't even watch the movie in his dream, just fucked wildly on the couch, Darius riding his cock, voice echoing in his mind in pleasure and laughter. When he did wake up, he jerked it so hard he almost screamed when he came. Luckily he bit back his voice, knowing that the few guys still at the house would never let him live it down.

The cold shower he took after didn't seem to cool his blood, and he really didn't want to go jogging just after showering. With a sigh, he played games on his computer until it was time to head over to Darius' apartment.

“So what monstrosity did you bring?”

“Pacific Rim.”

“Really?”

“It's fucking great and you know it.”

“I've read the reviews. It sounds like a glorified B movie.”

“And it is,” Garen declared, putting it into the player before going to grab a beer. “It's the best, you'll see.”

Though Garen loved seeing the movie again, it was clear Darius did not hold it in as high a regard when it ended.

“It had enough plot holes to sink the Titanic. Again.”

“And? Who cares? It had robots punching aliens. What more do you need?”

“Substance for a start.”

“You're just pissed off that it was way better than Casa Blanca.”

“I never said I liked that film either.”  
Garen paused, “What kind of film do you like?”

With a chuckle, Darius fixed Garen with glance, “Have time for another movie?”

Nodding, Garen replied, “Yeah. Hit me.”

For the next two hours, Garen watched a Russian action/thriller that was almost impossible to follow, but had the most incredible plot twist at the end.

“What,” Garen breathed out as the credits ran. “The fuck was that.”

Darius shrugged, “It's one of my favorites.”

“It was certainly unique.”

And then the credits ended, the screen returning to the menu. In the blue tinted light, Garen just stared at Darius for a bit before finally forcing himself into action.

“Well,” He stood. “Guess I should call it a night.”

“Why is it that you don't even want to try?”

“Try what?”

“Me, us, fucking. Something.” His voice was edged in anger.

“I'm not into men.”

“Bullshit,” Darius stood and went to his fridge, grabbing another beer can. “You just don't have any experience with men, do you?”

“No, of course I don't. Cause I like chicks.”

“It's not a mutually exclusive thing, you know.”

“Don't bring this up,” Garen was standing now too. “Don't make this weird.”

“Let me give you head.”

“What?” He squawked out, but his mind reminded of an earlier dream and an earlier fantasy and... Yeah, he felt his blood run lower. “No way,” If he didn't go now, he'd be completely busted.

“Let me give you head. If you don't like it, I'll stop.”

But Darius stepped forward and kissed him and this time, Garen didn't protest or stop him or anything. He melted into the kiss, replying back, letting his hands pull Darius closer. When Garen did pull back, it was for air, and Darius eyes were shining in questioning challenge.

“If I tell you to stop, you have to stop.”

“I swear,” Darius kissed him again, before kissing his neck, sucking a bit as he rubbed his hands over Garen's body. As if he weren't hard already.

Sitting again on the couch was a bit weird, with Darius kicking the coffee table further back as he knelt to be between his legs. Then his pants were unzipped and Darius' hands were in his boxers and he didn't really want to think about much else.

A bead of cum was already at his tip, Garen looking down to Darius between his legs.

His tongue ran over the head and Garen groaned aloud, clenching the couch cushions.

“And you _don't_ like men?” Darius questioned, smiling up at him before taking his cock into his mouth. Gasping, Garen bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet; though there was really no point. The skill with which Darius pumped his dick in and out of his mouth was already driving Garen past the point of caring how loud he was.

“Darius, if you-” He groaned as Darius ran his tongue across the slit at the top of his dick. By now, Garen had given up on the couch cushions and had a handful of Darius hair, noises of pleasure and encouragement pouring from his lips. When Darius hummed around his cock, it tipped the tide; Garen came, eyes clenched closed, feeling the wave from head to toe.

Opening his eyes was worth it though, Darius smiling between his legs, licking his lips. Though he had just climaxed, he shuddered anyway. Those eyes could make him hard just with their silent promises of what Darius would do to him.

“Want to return the favor?”

“I've never gone down on a guy,” Garen replied. Cocking an eyebrow, Darius was clearly ready to throw some insult out as a reply. “I'm just saying I'll probably do a shitty job.”

“Don't worry, I can give you tips,” He stood now, tipping Garen up into a kiss before sitting beside him.

With a little uncertainty, Garen knelt between Darius legs, not sure how to do this. So he went for what he normally liked. He ran a hand over Darius in his pants, slowly undoing the zipper. Garen kept in mind what he'd liked in the past (and what Darius had just done for him) and tried to follow suit. Kissing Darius through his boxers earned a little pleased chuckle, so Garen assumed he was going in the right direction.

However, once he slid Darius' cock from his boxers, Garen forgot everything. Every concern he'd had earlier flew through his mind and he knew he had paused for longer than necessary.

Looking up however, removed his doubts. Darius was smiling, but it wasn't his challenging smile, but more of a small grin in question. That dick was in his mouth before he could think any further, Darius gasping at the sudden action.

After the initial nerves, Garen just listened and worked, trying different things as Darius responded. Even Garen was impressed when he could hear Darius trying to keep his breathing level, finally putting a hand into his hair, gripping harshly. The roughness made Garen feel even more emboldened, so he tried to go faster, taking Darius as deep as he could.

Clearly it worked, because Darius came, groaning long as he did, hand tightening in his hair. Mouth full of ejaculate, Garen swallowed it away, sitting back slowly to see Darius' face. Face slack and eyes closed, Darius was trying to catch his breath.

“You're sure this is your first time doing this?” He breathed out.

“Hah, yeah...” Garen replied, standing slowly to sit with Darius on the couch again. Just as soon as he did, Darius tugged him into a kiss.

“Want to stay the night?”

“Uh...” He hadn't thought about it to be honest. Would the guys notice if he was gone? “I don't know if I should.”

“Stay anyway,” Darius kissed him again and this time, Garen really kissed back, both pressing against one another.

“Okay,” Garen whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem. I found a list of AU ideas on Tumblr and heaven help me if I can resist trying to write all of them :/ so expect a theme for a while on here. Do hope you liked this one :D


End file.
